My Little Mutt
by InoAburame009
Summary: Seto Kaiba is waiting for his dog- of sorts- Katsuya Joey to come back from overseas and spend time with him. But things turn sour as Katsuya Joey tries and calls 'kaiba-kun' by his first name-Seto....and Joey runs away, will Seto Kaiba run after him?


~My little mutt~ 3SetoxKatsuya3 ONE SHOT

"Where the hell is my damn mutt?" Seto sighed as he tapped on the ground for at least the thirtieth time in a row. The airport was full of bustling buisness men and women, and no teenage boys were in sight. "Katsuya-baka......where is he!!!!?!!!" Seto yelled as people stopped to stare. "Kaiba-kuuuunnnn!!!!!!" Katsuya jumped on him from behind, tackling him to the ground. "CAN YOU NOT DO THAT IN PUBLIC!!!" Seto whispered under his breath. "B-but!!!" Katsuya pouted. Seto smirked and whispered "Wait untill we get home, mutt." Katsuya blushed crimson and lit up like a christmas tree."O-OOOO-OKAY!!!" Katsuya gulped, his eyes closed.  
"That's what I thought." Seto smirked. The two of them headed out of the terminal with a gap between them. Katsuya had a big goofy grin and Seto had a scowl with his usual grim demoner.

Seto and Katsuya waited for a taxi. "So...was the US fun Katsuya?" Seto asked as if he were talking about the weather. Katsuya sighed. "Boring...no Yuugi and the guys,and.." He looked over at Seto, "..no you." Seto chuckled "My cute mutt." Katsuya blushed even darker. "I beg to differ..I'm pure bred!" "Right, and pigs fly, my mutt!" Seto laughed. "ARGGH!!!" Joey clenched his fists, his face red with anger and embarresment. "Ah, you do know just what to do to make yourself so adorable...." Seto licked his lips and smirked. Joey grimaced at his fate later that night. "All in dear time, then you'll be my 'pure bred'...and more." Kaiba scoffed as a taxi pulled up. "Take us to Kaiba Industries!" Seto told the cab driver. While the cab driver wasn't looking Seto grabbed Katsuya's hand. Katsuya blushed. Seto smirked.

After they got inside Katsuya sat on his side of the couch. "Hmm..." Seto leaned on top of Katsuya barely laying his body on his 'mutt's'. "You're mine and no one else 'Katsu-kun'." Seto grabbed Katsuya by the chin leaning his lips against his. "Of c-course S-seto...." Katsuya's face was that color of a beet. Seto's eyes narrowed. He slapped Katsuya across the face, getting off of him. "You are NOT allowed to speak of me in such a way." He went to his room slamming the door. Katsuya sighed holding his red mark. "Damn him." Katsuya wiped the tears that were falling.

Later that evening Seto came out of his room when he was done fuming. "Hmm..I wonder if I hurt Katsuya too much?" Seto looked all around the house for Katsuya, he was no where to be found. "Where the hell is he?" Seto wondered out loud. On the dinning room table there was a torn off peice of notebook paper. "Oh geez, wonder what this good say..." Seto began to read his lovers note. "Kaiba-kun, I have decided to leave you and your home. I didn't bother to say goodbye in person, but I'll get out of your hair....I will miss you and all of the fun we have had. But you could never have guessed, but I love you. Well, goodbye." Seto's eyes widened at how much he had messed up things and how quickly things had gone to this. Seto opened up Katsuya's bedroom, and it was empty of all his belongings except the original furniture. "Damn it!!" Seto punched the wall. "He's my mutt!!"

Seto called all of Katsuya's friends, no one seemed to no where he had gone to, and it was really starting to get to Seto. "NO ONE CAN KEEP A LEASH ON THAT DAMN MUTT!!!?!!!" He punched the wall again."I will find him..even if it kills me." Seto called his guards and looked on cameras of his city "Duel City". "He was last seen an hour ago. He took a train to another city...Domino city." One of his guards told Seto."Prepare the chopter!! We're going there, now!!!"

In the plane Seto was sitting with his little brother Mokuba. "Lemme guess...lover's quarrel?" Mokuba teased. "There are no quarrels with me, Mokuba." Seto glared. Mokuba inched back. "O-Okay, Nii-chan!" Mokuba gulped putting his hands infront of his face. Seto stared out of the helicopters window, wondering if Katsuya would be ok. "I'm sure he's all right." Mokuba mumbled. "Shut up, we don't know that for sure." Seto snapped. "He's my mutt and no one else can have him." Seto thought sighing as they approached the landing zone: LZ.

Once in Domino City Seto's guards asked around the big wigs in the citry council if a Katsuya Junnochi was staying anwhere within the city. After about over an hour Seto recieved intell on Katsuya's whereabouts. He was chauferred there as fast as possible and found him at a hotel shortly after.

"What gave you the stupid idea of leaving me alone?" Seto asked. Katsuya was so shocked that his mouth was opened agape. "Well?" Seto was starting to become impatient already and it had only been about five minutes. "I- I was tired of annoying you and you know-" Seto grabbed his by his chin and kissed Katsuya. "...pissing you off..." Katsuya sighed knowing that he had already lost. "You're coming hoe with me....but first before we do go home..." He let his guards know that they would be an hour or two, and they could do as they pleased with the remaining time.

"You're mine, don't you ever forget that." Seto smirked as he pulled Katsuya close to him. "I know.."Katsuya closed his eyes waiting for a kiss. "My little mutt."

~~Fin~~


End file.
